cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Euboean Accords
The Euboean Accords was originally an MDP between the United Sovereign Nations and the United Purple Nations. It was upgraded to an MDoAP of the same name on 19 July 2008. Text of the MDoAP Treaty Preamble By signing this document, all the signatory alliances agree to the articles stated below and enter into this agreement with full knowledge of its contents. Article I - Article of Non-Aggression Section 1) Neither alliance shall engage in hostile actions upon the other. Section 2) Neither alliance shall offer aid (financial or informative) to an enemy of the other. Article II - Article of Mutual Defense Both alliances are expected to come to the military and/or financial aid of either signatory in the event of a defensive war started by an alliance outside this treaty. Neither signatory is required to aid the other with military assistance in wars that are caused via an existing MDP with an alliance outside this treaty. Article III- Intelligence & Communication Section 1) The signatories to this treaty agree not to conduct espionage on one another. Section 2) Should the signatory alliances discover any intelligence that would expose a plot by a party hostile to either signatory, then it is their duty to hand over such evidence to ensure the peace and prosperity of the signatories. Article IV - Optional Aggression The signatory alliances in this document agree that if the other signatory alliance starts an aggressive war with a 3rd party, its encouraged but optional to help them with the aggressive war Article V – Precedence The signatory alliances in this document agree that this document takes precedent over any NAPs, PIATs, PALs, or any other treaty not requiring mutual defense of the signatory alliances. Article VI - Article of Withdrawal Section 1) 72 hours of notice must be given to the other alliance before this MDP is dissolved. Signatures- The signatures below immediately enter this document as alliance law and materialize the good relations that exists between the alliances that have signed below. Once entered into law, it shall remain there until it is dissolved through the process detailed in Article VI. Signed for the United Purple Nations *Altheus - Founder *Hansarius - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Prodigy.NL - Minister of Communications *Xolver - Minister of Defense *Magister Agricolarum - Minister of Recruitment *Divine Proportion - Minister of Internal Affairs *Anderson - Minister of Finance... Signed for the United Sovereign Nations *Mr3looc - Allaince Council *Cora Mcstrap - Allaince Council *Xiao Weng - Allaince Council *lconn1981 - Minister of Recruitment *Shane-o - Minister of Economics *Desertfox - Security General *Cacken_McLoch - Minister of Internal Affairs Text of the MDP Treaty Preamble By signing this document, all the signatory alliances agree to the articles stated below and enter into this agreement with full knowledge of its contents. Article I - Article of Non-Aggression Section 1) Neither alliance shall engage in hostile actions upon the other. Section 2) Neither alliance shall offer aid (financial or informative) to an enemy of the other. Article II - Article of Mutual Defense Both alliances are expected to come to the military and/or financial aid of either signatory in the event of a defensive war started by an alliance outside this treaty. Neither signatory is required to aid the other with military assistance in wars that are caused via an existing MDP with an alliance outside this treaty. Article III- Intelligence & Communication Section 1) The signatories to this treaty agree not to conduct espionage on one another. Section 2) Should the signatory alliances discover any intelligence that would expose a plot by a party hostile to either signatory, then it is their duty to hand over such evidence to ensure the peace and prosperity of the signatories. Article IV â€“ Precedence The signatory alliances in this document agree that this document takes precedent over any NAPs, PIATs, PALs, or any other treaty not requiring mutual defense of the signatory alliances. Article V - Article of Withdrawal Section 1) 72 hours of notice must be given to the other alliance before this MDP is dissolved. Signatures- The signatures below immediately enter this document as alliance law and materialize the good relations that exists between the alliances that have signed below. Once entered into law, it shall remain there until it is dissolved through the process detailed in Article V. Signed for the United Purple Nations *Altheus - Founder of the UPN *Keyring_Killer - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Successful Ruler - Minister of Defence *Hansarius - Minister of Internal Affairs *Kernewek_Blonde - Minister of Finances *Samotopia - Minister of Recruitment. Signed for the United Sovereign Nations *Cora Mcstrap AKA Fluffy Ewunga - Alliance Council *Camerontech - Alliance Council *Xiao Weng - Alliance Council *Sephirdorf - High Council *Theragu40 - High Council *SamFisher202 - High Council *KyotoWolf - High Council *Mrseamonkey - High Council Category:United Purple Nations Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations